The Flu
by Ella White
Summary: While survivors escape in other areas, one girls small town life is turned upside down, when friends become foes, foes become friends, and everything goes infected during the Green Flu epidemic.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello once again! This is my second fan-fic attempt, and I think I'll do better with this one then my last one. Please, review this and tell me your opinion. If everything goes well, I should have up another chapter soon.)

Chapter One

I shivered, sitting in my school's basement, my legs under me. I was scared, though that wasn't new. I had worried months before, when me and almost the entire school had ended up getting sick; colds, luckily. What I wasn't expecting was The Flu to hit the small town I lived in. That was what worried me.

Classes had been shut down. We were under lock-down constantly. We had meetings every day, to miss the people who are sick, and to say words for those who had passed on.

It was horrible. My school had gone from 200 students and 20 teachers, to 50 students and 3 teachers. It was a refuge, not a place of learning, anymore.

I had my pistol on my side, my father's rifle on my back. He had taught me to shoot with that rifle. Where was he now? Was he alright?

And what would happen to me and my friends? Would we make it out of this alive? There hadn't been any real scare, except for the asthma attack one of them had.

My thoughts were ripped from my mind when I heard yelling above me. I pushed myself, running up the stairs, looking around. My friends were staring shocked at the stairs, as some sort of pink huge person ran up. I ran over to them, but the second floor crashed between us.

"Shit!" I yelled, banging on the rubble.

"Tea! Get out of here, quickly!" One of my friends yelled. "Please, it's coming right for- LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, the beast landed in-front of me, knocking me back. Before I could get up, it threw me out the door, tumbling into the road. Getting up as quickly as I could, I ran for the one place I knew I could trust: the Library.

Unfortunately, the library wasn't as safe as I had hoped. I dived through the broken glass of the door, rolling to my right. I hadn't known right then that if I hadn't moved, I would have been crushed to death. As I struggled to my feet, I heard a voice come from the stairs. "Kid! Get over here!"

I turned to look, and promptly was tossed into another wall, removing all the breath from my lungs. Another yell was heard. "Come on, Kid! I know you can get over here!"

Another toss. Another loss of breath. But this time, a bit of black was around the edges of my vision. If I wasn't out of this soon, I was going to pass out. And in this position, that would be death. Rolling to the side, I pushed myself up, running and ripping behind the man. He tossed some sort of flaming bottle. I couldn't really tell that well, my vision was getting fuzzy. All I knew, was that creature was suddenly on fire, crashed into the bookcases, and then collapsed.

And the whole time, I lay on the floor, trying to get my strength back.

_'Come on, girl...hang on just a bit longer. You can do it...' _A voice said in my head.

I hated when my thoughts sounded like my friends.

The man walked over, bending down and picking me up. "Come on, Kid. Let James help you out." He said, walking up the stairs, as my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey all! Yea, this is my second chapter, out rather quickly. I'm hoping to get an update up a lot, maybe even every other day, or several a day depending on how much I can write. I am in school right now, so there might be times when I do not post another part, bu I won't quit, this time!

Also, please, -please- review this story. I want to see what people think about this, so I can know what to focus on next chapter.

Also, I would like to say in advance, I have a different thought of how some Infected will react. If the way I describe it are like others, I am sorry. I am not trying to steal anyone's idea, I had decided how I wanted to use some Infected, when I was writing the first chapter.

And now, to the story!)

Chapter 2

(Tea's point of view.)

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around. I was on the ground, nearby a ladder to the roof. Looking around, I noticed the man, pulling on the trapdoor. What was his name, James? I coughed, and he spun around quickly. "Oh, it's you. Thought I heard a Smoker."

I glared at him, pushing myself to my feet. I still had my weapons...that was good. He finally opened the trapdoor, and pushed it open, climbing up. "Come on up, Kid!"

I was about to do such a thing, until suddenly I heard a growl. I froze, before turning to look behind me. I almost wish I hadn't. Someone was crouching in-front of me, but not for long, as they quickly pounced me to the ground. "AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, trying to deflect the swipes the Pouncer tried to hit me with. Hearing no help coming from above, I let out a curse, before kicking the thing off of me. When it flew back, I pulled out my pistol and shot it in the head. Quickly getting up, I ran up the ladder, slamming down the door.

Looking around, I saw why no one had come to help me. That stupid James guy had fallen off the side of the roof, and the girl was trying to help him up. However, she seemed to be having trouble, as the two yelled at each other.

"Be more careful!" The girl yelled, trying to pull him up.

"It wasn't my fault that thing grabbed me!" James replied, trying to pull himself up.

"It wasn't a Smoker, so what are you talking about?"

I walked over, helping to pull him up. Brushing my hair out of my face, I let out a small breath.

The girl set a hand on my shoulder. "So you're the girl who was getting chased by that tank." She said softly.

I nodded.

"How old are you?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Almost 15." I said, wincing as I shifted my position.

She looked at me, noticing the claw marks, as James stumbled and face-planted on the roof. "You're hurt!"

"Stupid Pouncer got me." I said, as she looked at my scratches. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "Well, my name's Emilia. I'm guessing James introduced himself already?"

I nodded again.

"Alright, then. What's your name?"

"Tea."

"Well then, Tea, welcome to the team." She smiled, walking me over to where James now sat cross-legged. "How good are you with a gun?"

(Insert time skip that isn't working here)

Later, we were sitting on the roof, the only light coming from a flashlight. "Looks like rescue isn't coming here..." James said, his arms crossed.

"Well, then we just have to leave." Emilia, who said to call her Emmy, said.

"Now? It's the middle of the night! If we leave now, who's to say we won't find a Witch, or something?"

I sighed as the two collage students argued, like they did most of the day. I put away my pistol on my side, taking my rifle into my hands. Walking over to the trapdoor, I tried to open it. I couldn't lift it. Oh well.

Seeing me, the other two walked over. "Fine, if we're leaving, then let's go." James said, lifting the hatch, then climbing down himself. Next, went Emmy, then me. Landing on the floor, I looked behind the ladder.

"Wait." I said, removing the device from the wall.

"What now?" James asked, shining the flashlight at me. Noticing me picking something up, he sighed. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." He turned, leading the way again.

Even in the short amount of time I saw the light on the object, I could read some of the writing. "Defib..." I whispered, before scooping a backpack off the floor, and throwing the device in it. I placed it on my back, once again holding my rifle.

Walking past a window, I heard a strange sound.

_Splut._

I blinked, poking Emmy. "What was that?"

She kept walking. "What was what?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

We continued walking, getting out of the library, and down into the parking garage. I looked around, nervously, before I tripped over something. I heard a sort of yelp, and looked down, expected to see a dog of some sort. I wasn't planning on what I did see.

"Pouncer!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Well, here we are, chapter three, where there is a change of POV. I hope this isn't too confusing, but this will be changing sometimes.

Also, there will be irony. * nodnod * )

Chapter 3

(Hunter's point of view.)

I crawled around the Library, exploring. So many of the books were gone...quite a shame, really. So many wonderful books had been there, before this whole thing started.

Oh yea, that whole 'Green Flu' thing. Was rather horrible, really, that whole thing. Painful too.

Of course, was even worse for the ones who **-remembered-** it. Like **me**.

I lept around the room, jumping off of the walls silently. I knew there was a group of people here, and the last thing I wanted to do was piss them off. Didn't want to die. Not as...this, **thing**.

_Splut._

I turned, landing near the window between the first and second floors. I tried to see what was going on, before something struck the glass again.

_Splut._

"_Smoker tongue..." _I mumbled, jumping off, climbing down the elevator shaft. I got into the parking lot, looking around. The wonderful dark...

I soon heard a growl nearby. I knew the sound. The sound of a jumping one. One that shared my namesake. A Hunter.

I spun around, growling myself. The Hunter in front of me was larger then me, I could tell that right away. This wasn't going to be fun.

We paced around, in a circle, each waiting for the other to attack. I knew how this would go: one attacking the other, until one, or both, died. Suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts, he dove at me. I dodged, before jumping up, pushing off of the wall, before tackling him to the ground. I clawed at him, my brain overwriting what I wanted to do.

Destroy...threatened...kill, kill, kill!

I ripped my attacker apart, not able to stop until I was sure he wasn't moving. But it wasn't like he had gone down without a fight, I got pretty scratched up myself. Hearing steps nearby, I quickly jumped to an overhang in the shadows, crouching down to avoid being seen. It was a group of three, I could see through the darkness, two females, and a male. The smaller female tripped over the body of the no longer struggling Hunter, and it let out a yelp of pain.

She tensed, nervously calling, "Pouncer!"

The male quickly ran over, ending it's misery with a bullet to the head. He looked around. "Never seen one ripped apart like that before."

I smirked slightly, shaking blood from my claws. He'd never seen me. I felt like I could have taken him on, taken the three on, but there was something in the back of my mind that kept me from attacking them.

I remembered when I was still human.

Shaking my head, my hood still firmly in it's place, I jumped down the asphalt. Eventually, I ended up coming out of the Library, only to hear and feel the one thing I wanted less then the sound and feel of bullets.

_Splut._

(Tea's POV)

I let out a breath as the Pouncer was killed. That would have been the second time that I had been attacked, except it was completely mauled up...

"Let's get out of here..." Emmy said, as we walked out, sadly not having found a car that would start. Suddenly, I saw something I never expected to see: A Pouncer, stuck in the tongue of another Infected.

"Smoker fighting a Hunter!" James said, seeming amazed.

The Pouncer, as I continue to call it, was jumping around on the Library walls, trying to escape the tongue. It seemed to be making high pitched calls, and the 'Smoker' responded in kind. Eventually, the Pouncer gave up trying to get away, and tackled the Smoker, starting to rip it apart.

"One less zombie we'll have to kill." He said, walking on again.

I glared at him. "Infected."

"What?"

"Infected, not zombies." I continued to glare.

"Whatever." He said, looking down the road. "Let's just get to that used car shop before that Hunter-"

"Pouncer." I said.

"- decides one of us might be a good snack." He continued, Emmy keeping pace with his walking.

I went a bit slower, looking at where the Pouncer had killed the Smoker. He was watching as we left, a somewhat disgusted look on his face, as he jumped into the shadows.

Stupid James, so disrespectful to the poor Infected.


End file.
